The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Current LED and OLED technology incorporates luminescent materials that produce intense and high contrast digital video content. Conventional integrated LED/OLED displays are flat or flat and mounted on curved faceted structures forming a complete display of varying sizes and aspect ratios. Conventional OLED displays are flat, transparent and slightly bent structures forming a complete display of limited sizes and aspect ratios.